Fluke
About "Fluke" "Fluke" is a soon-to-be-written story by Bobby Moon. I'll probably enter it in the story contest. I actually know what it's gonna be about now!! "Fluke" follows a teenage girl named Nell through a week of adventure. After being paid to carry a mysterious package to Port Royal, Nell discovers a legendary crystal and two secret societies that she never knew existed. Along the way, Nell meets a cast of interesting characters and her world is turned upside down. Characters Image:Random Lady 2.jpg|Nell Tacksilver Image:Random Dude 11.jpg|Danger Hookgrim Image:Random Dude 9.jpg|Herold Dreadfoote Image:Random Dude 7.jpg|Bartholomew Image:Random Dude 5.jpg|Ned Image:Random Lady 1.jpg|Amelia Image:Random Dude 13.jpg|Blaze Daggerhawk Image:Random dude 3.jpg|Skip Callefury Image:Random dude 1.jpg|Reginald Scurvyfellow Preface I quickly peered out the cabin door, my blonde braid whipping around my neck. I could already see the armada approaching the island, with the crows on their ships' sails. This was it. It was time for our final stand. I knew that our chances were slim. Danger and I alone wouldn't be able to defeat the frigates full of thugs. I momentarily stared at the crystal hanging around my neck and hoped for a miracle. I turned to Danger, who had beads of sweat dripping down his face. "Danger, you have to hurry. We have company." Chapter 1 One week earlier... I stared out into the crowd of fighting men. I hardly knew what they were squabbling about today, and neither did they. I quickly ducked behind the tavern's counter as the shots began to ring out. Sadly, this is what I had dealt with almost everyday at King's Arm. However, the job was necessary to survive since my father had died. Hey, the pay was decent, and the bartenders rarely caught a stray bullet. The fight started getting increasingly violent. Men were having bottles smashed over their heads, and it seemed that the building would all be destroyed if the madness wasn't stopped. Suddenly, a loud shot was fired from behind the bar. I turned to see Amelia, the owner, with a scowl on her face. The entire tavern began to quiet. E "If you want to kill each other, that's fine by me!" yelled Amelia. "Just do it outside of my bar!" Some of the most rowdy sailors decided to listen to the furious woman and slowly trickled out the door. Then, Amelia turned to me. "Nell, we're running low on the rum supply. The rum runners are due to bring some more into port today. Would you mind taking these coins and picking up a few barrels at the docks?" Eager to leave the tavern, I replied, "Not at all!" Amelia placed the ten gold pieces in my palm and I hopped over the counter. I almost ran through the slim gap between mobs of drunken men. I burst through the front door and felt the warm sun touch my face. The breezy sea air made me smile, unlike the stuffy air of the tavern. Glancing back at the decaying building, I for some reason felt as if I wouldn't be returning. Chapter 2 I strolled out toward the docks, through my mob of sailors. Then I saw the rum runners' galleon sailing toward the island. I knew there would be many other people waiting for its cargo, so I started briskly jogging toward the end of the dock. Turning back, I saw that I was at the head of a stampede. I increased my speed to avoid getting trampled, to no avail. A tall, husky man nailed me with his shoulder, sending me tumbling into the water. I struggled to swim to the surface with my heavy clothing, but eventually made it. Spitting the seawater from my mouth, I glanced up the huge swarm of pirates and merchants surrounding the galleon. Kicking myself to shore, I decided to return home to get new dry clothes. Fighting through the mob would be even less enjoyable while saturated. I trudged past the shipwright, toward the small shack I called home. I turned the rusty key in the lock and kicked door to open it. The single room was always covered with a layer of dirt and dust, just as the island itself. I rustled through my small trunk and changed into dry garments before departing again. I didn't bother locking the door on the way out. I owned nothing worth stealing. Not eager to face the drunken crowd again, I decided to take the long route back to the rum runner's galleon. I headed toward the center of town, dreading my arrival at the docks. Suddenly, a young man about my age appeared, darting though the streets. While looking back over his shoulder, he plowed right into me. I got back up and questioned, "What is it with people knocking me down today!?" The young man looked nervous, but not because of me. His bod language was clam and collected, but his deep brown eyes betrayed him. "How would you like to make 5,000 gold by tomorrow?" he asked. That amount was more than I made in a week at the tavern. The money could really help me, and of it only took a day... "How?" I wondered aloud. "What's the catch?" "No catch. You just have to deliver a package to a butcher named Ned on Port Royal. You will receive your money then." "I accept!" I answered impulsively. "Great!" The young man presented a small black pouch from his pocket and placed it in my palm. The "package" was not what I had expected at all. "Nice doing business with you," I commented, but he was already gone. Chapter 3 I slid the pouch into my coat pocket and continued walking toward the docks. The entire jaunt, my mind wandered to the mysterious package in my possession and the nervous young man. I was so tempted to sneak a peek at the item. The young man and the butcher would never know... But I figured that part of the 5,000 gold was payment for privacy. I resisted until I reached the beach and saw the drunken mob still gathered around the galleon. A quick look would spare me a few minutes of the chaos. After moving to a quiet corner of the beach, I reached into my jacket and took out the black pouch. I untied the ties that held it closed and wrapped my fingers around the object inside. It was something cold and jagged, unfamiliar to me. I pulled the item by a leather cord that was attached and held it up to the sun. I stared curiously at the blue crystal in front of my eyes. Why was it so important that this piece of jewelry was delivered to Port Royal? Suddenly, I heard a commotion from across the sand. A sinister group of thugs were all peering at me and pointing. "THERE!" I heard one tall man exclaim. He appeared to be their leader. My instincts quickly kicked in and I ran for it! Why hadn't I been suspicious when the young man gave me the offer? The crystal was probably stolen from the thugs, and now they were going to kill me to get it back! But I still needed the gold... If I could escape the thugs, maybe I could still sail to Port Royal and everything would be fine? A fisherman or merchant would surely take me away from here. I just had to lose the gang first. Luckily, I was younger and faster than my opponents. I tried my best to hide, sprinting through the crowds of Tortugans. I quickly jumped into the edge of the swamp. I watched between blades of tall grass as the thugs crept by. I held my breathe. I was close enough to the men to see the small crow tattoo they all had on the left side of their necks. They began to turn back, convinced they had lost me. Wanting to escape as quickly as possible, I jumped out of the grass, accidentally stepping on a fallen branch. The gang whipped around just in time to see me running through the archway, into the center of town. I was running out of energy fast. I either had to try and fight them off with my single blade or find a good hiding spot. I chose the latter; My chances were better. I ducked through the streets until I ended up in Wildwoods. I leaned against the back of a large spruce tree and waited silently for several minutes before coming out. Seeing no one, I let out a sigh of relief. A second after, a large hand clamped itself over my mouth and I was dragged deeper into the forest. I was done; The thugs had caught up to me. Chapter 4 I tried to fight, but my captor was stronger. He plucked the pouch from my coat pocket and pulled me into a small building; It looked like a small hut. It was a peculiar place to bring a gang's prisoner. The thug sat me down in a chair and bound my hands behind it. Then, he walked in front me so I could finally see his face. It was the young man who had given me the crystal! But why had he captured me if he was the person who sent me? "How did you find us here?" I was unsure of the "us" he was referring to, but knew that I'd better talk if I wanted to live. "I didn't find you! I came to hide here from the thugs that were chasing me for YOUR crystal!" I spat. "So you opened it?! That's why they were pursuing you! You couldn't have controlled your curiosity?!" Suddenly, another man appeared from behind me. He was an interesting looking man with dark leathery skin and a snake tattoo running up his left arm. His straw hat hid the majority of his face in a shadow. "Untie her hands, Danger. She is clearly not an agent of the Makenti." Danger, so that was the young man's name. "The Makenti? Those are the crow-necked men?" I inquired. "Very observant. Yes, those people you saw belong to a secret society called the Makenti..." "Bartholomew!" Danger interjected. "You shouldn't involve her in this!" "She already is involved, Danger. The Makenti won't just leave her alone now that they've seen her with the crystal. She'll have to come with you," the old man replied. "Wait, I'm not going anywhere until you give me some answers!" I demanded. "Who are you people, and why do the Makenti want that jewelry so badly?" Bartholomew looked insulted but continued anyway. "We are members of a rival society called the Hougest. The Hougest have been at war with the Makenti for centuries over this." He untied the strings on the pouch and held out the blue crystal." "What's so special about it?" "It's said to be magic. Legends tell us that it was enchanted by a voodoo priestess. The enchantment is said to give the wearer of the crystal extraordinary powers over time," explained Danger. "It's said to? So you don't know for sure?" "The proof is in the name. The crystal is formally called Exousía, which translates to "power," said Bartholomew. "A fancy name doesn't prove anything." I stood up. "If you'll excuse me, I'm leaving. Five thousand gold isn't worth this." Danger stepped in front of the only door. "We can't let you leave. Now, you're a member of the Hougest almost as much as we are. If you leave, the Makenti will kill you looking for Excousía." "What do you propose I do then?" "You have to accompany me to Port Royal and make the delivery. Once the Makenti leave Tortuga, it will be safe for you to come back." "Fine, I accept." "Great, I'll send word to Ned that a Hougest member and friend are coming," said Bartholomew. He the disappeared to get his messenger hawk as Danger and I set out on our journey. Chapter 5 When Danger and I reached the shore, the sun was beginning to sink below the horizon. Hordes of pirates appeared to be heading toward the Faithful Bride for a happy hour. I ducked my head to avoid being recognized by anyone. "So, how are we getting to Port Royal?" I questioned. "An old friend of the Hougest named Skip Callefury. He's a fisherman and a good man. He doesn't say much, so he doesn't ask questions," answered Danger. When we arrived at the docks he raised his arm and pointed out a brig. "That's his boat there." "A decent vessel," I commented. Category:Story Contest Pages Category:Fan Stories